unforgetable
by gigglesofdeath
Summary: Both Kouga, Inuyasha and the gang in counter's with a trouble halfdog demon like Inuyasha. Could both Inuyasha and Koga be falling for her? Dose Kagome feel lift out and jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable Love**

**Author's note:** Itantic mean not spoken out loud, the character said it in their head, it thoughts.

**Summary:** Both Kouga, Inuyasha and the gang in counter's with a trouble half-dog demon like Inuyasha. Could both Inuyasha and Koga be falling for her? Dose Kagome feel lift out and jealous.

**Chapter: one**  
Running fast as she could with her dark blue kimono soaked into to blood. Her rich foul blood. Her name was Latmo and she was a half demon. Her dad was a dog demon and her mom was a mortal. But not any mortal a priestess, she was the cousin of Kikyo. Latmo had many did gifts and powers. One of those was to control her appears as a demon and a normal mortal girl. She had dark brown hair black tips and red strikes. She carried a sword that was a left from her father strip on her wrist and a bow and arrow on her back, which her mother gave to her. _I failed to save you and now I are running injured and now where to go._

**Chapter: two**  
Kouga was sitting under a tree thinking about his Conrad's. I_ am getting close to Naraku, I will avenge the deaths of my Conrad's. Kouga_ was interrupted from his thoughts by a noise.  
Ahhhhhhhh!  
Ginta and Hakkaku jumped up to the noise.  
Ginta: Hey Kouga what the heck was that?  
Ginta and Hakkaku was the last of Kouga's human Conrad's. They are very loyal to kouga.  
Kouge: I don't know.   
Kouga stiff the air  
Kouga: That's the smell of blood from a half demon.  
Hakkakku: Is it Inuyasha's Blood.  
Kouga: No its smells like the mutt but there is something different.  
Ginta: So what do you want to do Kouga?  
Kouga: Let's check it out.  
With that he took of running in a swirling cycles  
Ginta and Hakkaku: Wait up Kouga!  
They cried as they ran after him and not far behind the wolfs tagged along.

**CHAPTER: three**  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking as they heard the cry.  
Inuyasha: Damn! We had been walking for days and not a single sent from Naraku.   
AHHH!  
Kagome: What was that?  
Sango: I don't know.   
Inuyasha stiffs the air.  
Inuyasha: That's the smell of blood. Kagome do you sense the shikon jewel.  
Kagome: No not at all.   
Miroku: I don't like the looks of this.  
Shippou: Me either.   
Kagome: I am getting a strong sense of a demonic Aura.  
Inuyasha: That just enough for me to check it out.  
He ran with the others not far behind.

**Chapter:Four**  
Latmo: I have to have to keep running or find shelter he is ganging on me.  
Latmo trip on a rock  
Latmo:_Oh, no I am done for. I failed Brendan and my self._  
She felt a pair of strong hands catch her. She looks up. It was a man with a fur hair band and a ponytail.  
Latmo: It can't be' is it really you.  
Kouga look at her with confusion. Before he could answer her, the demon burst though the bushes. He was ready to leap on them then out of nowhere, Inuyasha came. He blocks the attack and the other soon showed up. Latmo study him.  
Latmo: He _ is a half dog demon like me._  
Inuyasha look at kouga and Latmo who was still in his arms.  
Inuyasha: It looks like I came to your rescue.  
Kouga: I had everything in control.  
Inuyasha: ah Yeah right if it weren't for me yo…  
Kagome: Inuyasha look out!  
The demon was already up in ready to strike again.  
Inuyasha: I see you want more.  
Demon: Give me the girl.  
Inuyasha: Over my dead body.  
Demon: Then so be it.  
Inuyasha took out his sword and hurled into the air.  
Inuyasha: Wind Scar!  
After the dust clear, the demon was still standing there.  
Sango: The wind Scar did not have an effect on him.  
Inuyasha: Huh? My_ wind scar did not work._  
Latmo: He_ is not strong enough. I have to gain power._  
Latmo eyes begin to glow red and her dog-ears appeared as her nails grow longer. Kouga felt her come to life  
Kouga: Hey what ar…  
Latmo was already in the air her Kimoto transform into a short shirt and a pair of shorts.  
Shippou: Who is that?   
Shippou said as he pointed into the air.  
Miroku: It looks like a demon women.  
Kagome: _Those ears. Can she be a dog demon?_  
Latmo pulled out her bow and arrow but the arrow was glowing. It broke what looks like a barrier. The swung by the demon's face and pulled out her sword. It turns pink as it began to grow with power. A huge pink light stroke the demon and it vanished right before their eyes. When everyone got a hold of what was happen, they looked at Latmo. She was on the ground bleeding. They all ran to her. When they were close, her ear disappeared and her eyes went back to dark brown with her nails shorting.  
Songo: Did you see that?   
Kagome: Yeah  
Kouge: She is a half demon  
Inuyasha: With the ability to change her appears.  
Shippou: She looks hurt.   
Miroku: We better take somewhere and care for here wounds.   
Kouga: I will carry her  
With that they all look at him   
Kouga: What I just said I will carry her! Now let go.

**Chapter: five**  
Latmo open her eyes. She felt a great deal of pain in her side. She remembered what happen and felt the wound. It was bandaged up. Who_ did this?_  
Kagome: Ah. I see you are up. How do you feel?  
Latmo: Still a little pain.  
Kagome: Should go away soon.  
Latmo: Who are you and where am I?  
Kagome: I am kagome and you are in a hut.  
Latmo: You saved me.  
Kagome: No more like you saved us  
The rest of the gang walked in, including Kouga.  
Sango: How is she Kagome?  
Kagome: She should be fine.   
Inuyasha: Good. Now she can answer my questions. Where did you come from? How can you change from demon to human?  
Kagome: Inuyasha she is not that healed yet!  
Latmo: You saw me change?   
Shippou: We all did.  
Latmo: Oh no.  
Kagome: Don't worry. Inuyasha is a half demon too. In fact, he is a dog demon like you too.  
Latmo: Inuyasha?  
Kagome: Yes and this is Shippou,   
Shippou: Hi  
Kagome: Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. He was there before we came.  
Latmo:_ He looks just like him but it can't be._  
Latmo turn to Kouga  
Latmo: Thank you for saving me.   
Kouge stung by her and did not speak.  
Inuyasha: Ha, you should be thanking me I came when the thing was going to attack.   
Miroku: Really, we need to be thanking her. As I recalled your wind scar could not break the barrier.  
Inuyasha: I could have.   
Latmo: I thank you all. I better get going.  
She tried to get up but it was still painful and the other could easily see.  
Kagome: You better lie down your not ready to leave or answer questions. She said eyeing Inuyasha.  
Latmo: Your right but the least I could do is telling you a little about my back round. Yes, it's true I am a half dog demon like Inuyasha here. My father a great swords man was a dog demon. My mother was a priestess. My dad was killed when I was little. They never told me how it happen, I came home from playing on day and found my mom crying.

**Flash back**  
Latmo: Mommy what's wrong?  
Lakara: It's you father.  
Latmo: What's wrong with father, where is he?  
Lakara: He died.  
Latmo stood back in horror  
Latmo: No.  
She hugged her mom and they cried together.  
**Flash back ended**\

Sango: Wow the sad.   
Latmo: Yeah but worst to come. As I got older, the villager began to torment my mother and me. They called her a fool for marring a dog demon. After what all my mom did for them.  
Inuyasha: No good Busters.  
Latmo looked at Inuyasha.  
Latmo: Do not hate them for what they cannot understand or control. I know for my mother to live in peace I must leave. I left with out a good bye and took the sword, which were my father's and my mothers bow and arrow. I felt that was best. I soon realize I could not be accepted from humans or demons. I was on my own and as I grow so did my powers. I began realized my ability to transform from a half demon to human.  
Things began to lighten up. I would go to villages as a human girl and use the healing powers my mom taught me. One day I was by the river catching fish. I was in my normal form since no one was around and it made it easier to catch the fish. I heard some noise so I over from behind the rock from where I was hiding. It was a boy around my age trying to catch fish. I known him from the resent village I visited. He's name was Brendan.  
As I was watching him, he had fallen into the lake. I could not help but to laugh. He saw me I was still my original form. Yet he was not scared he just looked at me and laughed along. We became the best of friends. But day we where walking and I stayed in my normal from because I know Brendan was not afraid and I felt comfortable around him. A villager notices we were spending sometime together and followed us. When we were far enough I changed and her saw me. Immediately he ran back to the village and when we came back, they were ready to ambush me. I fought them off but there where so many and I did not want anyone to get hurt so I ran. Brendan followed me but I told him to go back I already caused enough trouble but he said he wanted to stay with me. I promised him I would never let thing happen to him but I failed.  
We were walking not too far when you guys found me. Tons of demons fell from the shy. I fought and fought but I got injured badly and they took him. I was too weak and lost to much blood to fight. I had to run as a failure. Then you guys came.  
When Latmo finished she realized she was crying.  
Miroku: We will leave you alone for a while to rest.  
Latmo: Thank you but if it's not too much trouble but I would like Kouga to stay for a min.  
They at look at Koga waiting for his answer.  
Koga: Sure  
They all lift the hut with out a word. Kouga sat beside her.  
Kouga: So what you need.  
Latmo: Kouga I want to thank you for giving me the strength to fight.   
Kouga: What?  
Latmo: You give me the strength you. Reminded me of Brendan for a sec I thought you were him. But I soon realized you weren't when I looked into your eyes. A wave of energy came to me. I know I already failed Brendan but some reason I could not fail you.   
Kouga: I am very flattered but.  
Latmo: Ouch.  
Kouga: What are you in pain, I will get Kagome.  
As he was about to get up she grabbed his hand.  
Latmo: No stay with me  
Kouga looked onto her eyes and saw the sadness. He sat back down.  
Kouga: Very well then.  
Latmo gave a brief smile and fell asleep.

**Chapter: six**  
The other where on the other side listening in.  
Shippou: wow what a story  
Inuyasha: Yeah but we don't very much about her abilities.  
Miroku: He is right. To be able to transform must take a great deal of power.  
Sango: She seems so sweet.  
Kagome: It getting dark.  
Inuyasha: You guys better start the fire I will get some fish.

**Chapter: seven**  
Latmo woke up and notice the full moon and the stars. She looked at Kouga who was sitting but appeared to be sleep. So_ much like my dear Brendan. Latmo_ woke up and notice the full moon and the stars. She looked at Kouga who was sitting but appeared to be sleep. So much like my dear Brendan. She tip toed past him and headed outside. Shippou was lying down, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in a circle. Sango was the first to notice her.  
Sango: How are you feeling?  
Everyone turn to see who she was talking too.  
Latmo: Good enough to walk.   
Latmo looked over at Kagome's pocket. It was glowing and she never notice it before which mean her power is returning.  
Latmo: Hey Kagome whets that light in your pocket?  
Astonished by her remark she removes the shikon jewel shreds from her pocket.  
Kagome: How you have seen them?  
Latmo: What are you talking about you can see the glow a mile away.  
They all looked at each other.  
Miroku: You can sense the shikon jewel.  
Latmo: The what? I never heard of it.  
Latmo getting bored notice Inuyasha was gone.  
Latmo: Where is Inuyasha?  
Everyone snapped out of their own personal thoughts.  
Sango: He went to the river to get some fish for dinner.  
Latmo: I better help him after you guys did to me.  
Latmo took of running and it soon turn into a spinning cycle.  
Kagome: Did you see that?  
Miroku: Yeah just, like Kouga.  
Sango: I wonder what else she can do.

**Chapter: Seven**  
Inuyasha was in the middle of the river when he notices a cycle coming his way.  
Inuyasha: It's probably that fleabag Kouga.  
When the spinning stops, he says Latmo.  
Inuyasha: Latmo? How did you do that?  
Latmo: I just ran. I had come to help you with the fish.   
Inuyasha: That you but I could do it myself.  
He spotted a fish and went to grab it. He missed and fell into the water. Latmo burst into laughter. That really made him hot headed.  
Inuyasha: Hey, that's not funny!  
Latmo was now over him with her hand to help him up but was still giggling. Inuyasha did not take her hand but jumped up.  
Inuyasha: Are you sure, you came to help or just laugh at me.  
Latmo: Relax. I also came to that you for helping me.  
Inuyasha: No problem  
He notices she was looking at him straights in the eye.  
Latmo: You're very brave. You know she loves you  
Inuyasha: Huh. What are you talking about?  
Latmo: Kagome, she loves you. You should tell her before its too late.   
Inuyasha: I won't let anything happen to her unlike you with Brendan.  
Latmo's eyes widen and she bowed her head.  
Inuyasha: Look, I am sorry.  
Latmo: No, you are right I am a failure.  
She hugged Inuyasha and began to cry in his arms. Inuyasha just should and finally realized how beautiful she was.

**Chapter: nine**  
They finally finished fishing and were headed back to camp. They walk in silence when Latmo notice a familiar stench in the air.  
Latmo: It him, Brendan  
She took off running  
Inuyasha: Wait, how do you know!  
Latmo: I would know the small anywhere.   
They spotted a boy walking he looked confused. He has short jet-black hair and was a black kimono.  
Inuyasha: She_ was right his face looked like Kouga's._  
Latmo: Brendan  
Brendan: Latmo  
Latmo ran up and hugged him but quickly pulled back.   
Brendan: What's wrong?  
Latmo: You're not Brendan.   
Inuyasha: What? Then who the hell is he?  
Latmo: Don't smell that underneath Brendan's sent it decaying soil.  
Then Brendan' voice began to change deeper  
Demon Brendan: That's right after we kidnapped him I killed him and took form of his body hoping to find you.  
Latmo: Why me?  
Demon Brendan: The power you pose I must have it.  
Latmo looked at his neck and it was glowing just like Kagome's pocket.  
Latmo: He has a shikon jewel shred  
Inuyasha: What? How do you know?  
Latmo: His neck is glowing.  
Inuyasha: You could sense the shards.  
Latmo: It is as new to me as to you.   
Demon-Brendan: Less talking and come here so I can devour you like your friend.  
Latmo: How dear you!  
With that, she let out and angry Garr and her eyes began to glow. She was changing. 

**Chapter: Ten**  
Back at the came the all could hear the roar. Kouga woke up and burst from the hut  
Kouga: What hell was that?  
Kagome: It sounded like Latmo.  
Kouga: Latmo  
He ran soon forming a cycle. When he was there, Latmo was in a fight the demon. Then he spotted Inuyasha.  
Kouga: why are you just standing there mutt!  
Inuyasha: She told me not to get involved. That's her friend Brendan but is taken over by a Demon.  
The other caught up.   
Kagome: What going on? Who is that?  
Kouga turn to them.   
Koga: That Brendan but now he is a demon but she wants to handle it herself.  
They watch as they fought. Brendan too a big chuck out of her side but that did not stop her. She pulled out her sword and whispered, "I love you Brendan."  
Her swords grow once more pink the ball of energy came out. He was destroyed. Latmo collapse on the ground. They all ran to her and Kouga pulled her head up. The sun light's rays hit her eyes she open them. Latmo pointed at the died demon's body and said  
Latmo: Quickly grab the shred.   
Inuyasha raced and pulled it out.  
Kouga: How did know?   
Latmo: It's new to me too.  
Then she passed out and Kouga carried her back to camp.

**Chapter: eleven**  
Latmo woke up to kouga by her side  
Kouga: I see you are up.  
Latmo: Yeah.  
Kouga: I am sorry about your friend.  
Latmo: It's OK he will always be in my heart.  
Kouga: What now?  
Latmo: I don't know I will start traveling again but it been awhile since I had done it alone.  
Kouga: Why not come with me and my wolf tribe.  
Latmo: Really, I don't want to bother you.  
Koga: You would be a big help since you can sense the shires.  
Latmo: OK when do we leave?   
Kouga: when you are up to it, I told my tribe to wait by the river for me.  
Latmo: We could go know but I have to do some thing first.  
Kouga: OK  
Latmo began to meditate. 

**Chapter:12**  
Inuyasha was outside with the other when Kagome jump up.  
Kagome: Inuyasha can we go for a walk and talk to you for a minute.  
Inuyasha: Sure.  
They walked off in the wood in not say a word until Kagome stop and looked at him.  
Kagome: Inuyasha I been waiting a long time to say this but I love you.   
Inuyasha could not believe his ears.  
Inuyasha: I love you too.  
Kagome reach and they began to kiss. Inuyasha pulled back and looked her in the eyes. They were dark brown! But Kagome have green eyes. Suddenly Latmo face appeared then she was gone.  
Inuyasha: Damn she is good.  
Kagome who was known in control looked at him.  
Kagome: What?  
Inyasha: nothing.  
He hugged her.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I never want to lose you.  
Kagome: Lose me? What is he talking about?  
**chapter:13**  
When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at camp they saw, Kouga and Latmo say good-bye.  
Kagome: Where are you going?  
Latmo: I am going to travel with Kouga. I want to thank you for all you help.  
Kagome: No Problem.  
They hugged then she walks up to Inuyasha  
Latmo: Thank You Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Yeah sure.  
Latmo said goodbye one more time and then they span off to meet the rest of the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: two**  
Kouga was sitting under a tree thinking about his Conrad's. I_ am getting close to Naraku, I will avenge the deaths of my Conrad's. Kouga_ was interrupted from his thoughts by a noise.  
Ahhhhhhhh!  
Ginta and Hakkaku jumped up to the noise.  
Ginta: Hey Kouga what the heck was that?  
Ginta and Hakkaku was the last of Kouga's human Conrad's. They are very loyal to kouga.  
Kouge: I don't know.  
Kouga stiff the air  
Kouga: That's the smell of blood from a half demon.  
Hakkakku: Is it Inuyasha's Blood.  
Kouga: No its smells like the mutt but there is something different.  
Ginta: So what do you want to do Kouga?  
Kouga: Let's check it out.  
With that he took of running in a swirling cycles  
Ginta and Hakkaku: Wait up Kouga!  
They cried as they ran after him and not far behind the wolfs tagged along.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER: three**  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking as they heard the cry.  
Inuyasha: Damn! We had been walking for days and not a single sent from Naraku.  
AHHH!  
Kagome: What was that?  
Sango: I don't know.  
Inuyasha stiffs the air.  
Inuyasha: That's the smell of blood. Kagome do you sense the shikon jewel.  
Kagome: No not at all.  
Miroku: I don't like the looks of this.  
Shippou: Me either.  
Kagome: I am getting a strong sense of a demonic Aura.  
Inuyasha: That just enough for me to check it out.  
He ran with the others not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:Four**  
Latmo: I have to have to keep running or find shelter he is ganging on me.  
Latmo trip on a rock  
Latmo:_Oh, no I am done for. I failed Brendan and my self._  
She felt a pair of strong hands catch her. She looks up. It was a man with a fur hair band and a ponytail.  
Latmo: It can't be' is it really you.  
Kouga look at her with confusion. Before he could answer her, the demon burst though the bushes. He was ready to leap on them then out of nowhere, Inuyasha came. He blocks the attack and the other soon showed up. Latmo study him.  
Latmo: He _is a half dog demon like me._  
Inuyasha look at kouga and Latmo who was still in his arms.  
Inuyasha: It looks like I came to your rescue.  
Kouga: I had everything in control.  
Inuyasha: ah Yeah right if it weren't for me yo…  
Kagome: Inuyasha look out!  
The demon was already up in ready to strike again.  
Inuyasha: I see you want more.  
Demon: Give me the girl.  
Inuyasha: Over my dead body.  
Demon: Then so be it.  
Inuyasha took out his sword and hurled into the air.  
Inuyasha: Wind Scar!  
After the dust clear, the demon was still standing there.  
Sango: The wind Scar did not have an effect on him.  
Inuyasha: Huh? My_ wind scar did not work._  
Latmo: He_ is not strong enough. I have to gain power._  
Latmo eyes begin to glow red and her dog-ears appeared as her nails grow longer. Kouga felt her come to life  
Kouga: Hey what ar…  
Latmo was already in the air her Kimoto transform into a short shirt and a pair of shorts.  
Shippou: Who is that?  
Shippou said as he pointed into the air.  
Miroku: It looks like a demon women.  
Kagome: _Those ears. Can she be a dog demon?_  
Latmo pulled out her bow and arrow but the arrow was glowing. It broke what looks like a barrier. The swung by the demon's face and pulled out her sword. It turns pink as it began to grow with power. A huge pink light stroke the demon and it vanished right before their eyes. When everyone got a hold of what was happen, they looked at Latmo. She was on the ground bleeding. They all ran to her. When they were close, her ear disappeared and her eyes went back to dark brown with her nails shorting.  
Songo: Did you see that?  
Kagome: Yeah  
Kouge: She is a half demon  
Inuyasha: With the ability to change her appears.  
Shippou: She looks hurt.  
Miroku: We better take somewhere and care for here wounds.  
Kouga: I will carry her  
With that they all look at him  
Kouga: What I just said I will carry her! Now let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: five**  
Latmo open her eyes. She felt a great deal of pain in her side. She remembered what happen and felt the wound. It was bandaged up. Who_ did this?_  
Kagome: Ah. I see you are up. How do you feel?  
Latmo: Still a little pain.  
Kagome: Should go away soon.  
Latmo: Who are you and where am I?  
Kagome: I am kagome and you are in a hut.  
Latmo: You saved me.  
Kagome: No more like you saved us  
The rest of the gang walked in, including Kouga.  
Sango: How is she Kagome?  
Kagome: She should be fine.  
Inuyasha: Good. Now she can answer my questions. Where did you come from? How can you change from demon to human?  
Kagome: Inuyasha she is not that healed yet!  
Latmo: You saw me change?  
Shippou: We all did.  
Latmo: Oh no.  
Kagome: Don't worry. Inuyasha is a half demon too. In fact, he is a dog demon like you too.  
Latmo: Inuyasha?  
Kagome: Yes and this is Shippou,  
Shippou: Hi  
Kagome: Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. He was there before we came.  
Latmo:_ He looks just like him but it can't be._  
Latmo turn to Kouga  
Latmo: Thank you for saving me.  
Kouge stung by her and did not speak.  
Inuyasha: Ha, you should be thanking me I came when the thing was going to attack.  
Miroku: Really, we need to be thanking her. As I recalled your wind scar could not break the barrier.  
Inuyasha: I could have.  
Latmo: I thank you all. I better get going.  
She tried to get up but it was still painful and the other could easily see.  
Kagome: You better lie down your not ready to leave or answer questions. She said eyeing Inuyasha.  
Latmo: Your right but the least I could do is telling you a little about my back round. Yes, it's true I am a half dog demon like Inuyasha here. My father a great swords man was a dog demon. My mother was a priestess. My dad was killed when I was little. They never told me how it happen, I came home from playing on day and found my mom crying.

**Flash back**  
Latmo: Mommy what's wrong?  
Lakara: It's you father.  
Latmo: What's wrong with father, where is he?  
Lakara: He died.  
Latmo stood back in horror  
Latmo: No.  
She hugged her mom and they cried together.  
**Flash back ended**

Sango: Wow the sad.  
Latmo: Yeah but worst to come. As I got older, the villager began to torment my mother and me. They called her a fool for marring a dog demon. After what all my mom did for them.  
Inuyasha: No good Busters.  
Latmo looked at Inuyasha.  
Latmo: Do not hate them for what they cannot understand or control. I know for my mother to live in peace I must leave. I left with out a good bye and took the sword, which were my father's and my mothers bow and arrow. I felt that was best. I soon realize I could not be accepted from humans or demons. I was on my own and as I grow so did my powers. I began realized my ability to transform from a half demon to human.  
Things began to lighten up. I would go to villages as a human girl and use the healing powers my mom taught me. One day I was by the river catching fish. I was in my normal form since no one was around and it made it easier to catch the fish. I heard some noise so I over from behind the rock from where I was hiding. It was a boy around my age trying to catch fish. I known him from the resent village I visited. He's name was Brendan.  
As I was watching him, he had fallen into the lake. I could not help but to laugh. He saw me I was still my original form. Yet he was not scared he just looked at me and laughed along. We became the best of friends. But day we where walking and I stayed in my normal from because I know Brendan was not afraid and I felt comfortable around him. A villager notices we were spending sometime together and followed us. When we were far enough I changed and her saw me. Immediately he ran back to the village and when we came back, they were ready to ambush me. I fought them off but there where so many and I did not want anyone to get hurt so I ran. Brendan followed me but I told him to go back I already caused enough trouble but he said he wanted to stay with me. I promised him I would never let thing happen to him but I failed.  
We were walking not too far when you guys found me. Tons of demons fell from the shy. I fought and fought but I got injured badly and they took him. I was too weak and lost to much blood to fight. I had to run as a failure. Then you guys came.  
When Latmo finished she realized she was crying.  
Miroku: We will leave you alone for a while to rest.  
Latmo: Thank you but if it's not too much trouble but I would like Kouga to stay for a min.  
They at look at Koga waiting for his answer.  
Koga: Sure  
They all lift the hut with out a word. Kouga sat beside her.  
Kouga: So what you need.  
Latmo: Kouga I want to thank you for giving me the strength to fight.  
Kouga: What?  
Latmo: You give me the strength you. Reminded me of Brendan for a sec I thought you were him. But I soon realized you weren't when I looked into your eyes. A wave of energy came to me. I know I already failed Brendan but some reason I could not fail you.  
Kouga: I am very flattered but.  
Latmo: Ouch.  
Kouga: What are you in pain, I will get Kagome.  
As he was about to get up she grabbed his hand.  
Latmo: No stay with me  
Kouga looked onto her eyes and saw the sadness. He sat back down.  
Kouga: Very well then.  
Latmo gave a brief smile and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: six**  
The other where on the other side listening in.  
Shippou: wow what a story  
Inuyasha: Yeah but we don't very much about her abilities.  
Miroku: He is right. To be able to transform must take a great deal of power.  
Sango: She seems so sweet.  
Kagome: It getting dark.  
Inuyasha: You guys better start the fire I will get some fish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: seven**  
Latmo woke up and notice the full moon and the stars. She looked at Kouga who was sitting but appeared to be sleep. So_ much like my dear Brendan. Latmo_ woke up and notice the full moon and the stars. She looked at Kouga who was sitting but appeared to be sleep. So much like my dear Brendan. She tip toed past him and headed outside. Shippou was lying down, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in a circle. Sango was the first to notice her.  
Sango: How are you feeling?  
Everyone turn to see who she was talking too.  
Latmo: Good enough to walk.  
Latmo looked over at Kagome's pocket. It was glowing and she never notice it before which mean her power is returning.  
Latmo: Hey Kagome whets that light in your pocket?  
Astonished by her remark she removes the shikon jewel shreds from her pocket.  
Kagome: How you have seen them?  
Latmo: What are you talking about you can see the glow a mile away.  
They all looked at each other.  
Miroku: You can sense the shikon jewel.  
Latmo: The what? I never heard of it.  
Latmo getting bored notice Inuyasha was gone.  
Latmo: Where is Inuyasha?  
Everyone snapped out of their own personal thoughts.  
Sango: He went to the river to get some fish for dinner.  
Latmo: I better help him after you guys did to me.  
Latmo took of running and it soon turn into a spinning cycle.  
Kagome: Did you see that?  
Miroku: Yeah just, like Kouga.  
Sango: I wonder what else she can do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**  
Inuyasha was in the middle of the river when he notices a cycle coming his way.  
Inuyasha: It's probably that fleabag Kouga.  
When the spinning stops, he says Latmo.  
Inuyasha: Latmo? How did you do that?  
Latmo: I just ran. I had come to help you with the fish.  
Inuyasha: That you but I could do it myself.  
He spotted a fish and went to grab it. He missed and fell into the water. Latmo burst into laughter. That really made him hot headed.  
Inuyasha: Hey, that's not funny!  
Latmo was now over him with her hand to help him up but was still giggling. Inuyasha did not take her hand but jumped up.  
Inuyasha: Are you sure, you came to help or just laugh at me.  
Latmo: Relax. I also came to that you for helping me.  
Inuyasha: No problem  
He notices she was looking at him straights in the eye.  
Latmo: You're very brave. You know she loves you  
Inuyasha: Huh. What are you talking about?  
Latmo: Kagome, she loves you. You should tell her before its too late.  
Inuyasha: I won't let anything happen to her unlike you with Brendan.  
Latmo's eyes widen and she bowed her head.  
Inuyasha: Look, I am sorry.  
Latmo: No, you are right I am a failure.  
She hugged Inuyasha and began to cry in his arms. Inuyasha just should and finally realized how beautiful she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: nine**  
They finally finished fishing and were headed back to camp. They walk in silence when Latmo notice a familiar stench in the air.  
Latmo: It him, Brendan  
She took off running  
Inuyasha: Wait, how do you know!  
Latmo: I would know the small anywhere.  
They spotted a boy walking he looked confused. He has short jet-black hair and was a black kimono.  
Inuyasha: She_ was right his face looked like Kouga's._  
Latmo: Brendan  
Brendan: Latmo  
Latmo ran up and hugged him but quickly pulled back.  
Brendan: What's wrong?  
Latmo: You're not Brendan.  
Inuyasha: What? Then who the hell is he?  
Latmo: Don't smell that underneath Brendan's sent it decaying soil.  
Then Brendan' voice began to change deeper  
Demon Brendan: That's right after we kidnapped him I killed him and took form of his body hoping to find you.  
Latmo: Why me?  
Demon Brendan: The power you pose I must have it.  
Latmo looked at his neck and it was glowing just like Kagome's pocket.  
Latmo: He has a shikon jewel shred  
Inuyasha: What? How do you know?  
Latmo: His neck is glowing.  
Inuyasha: You could sense the shards.  
Latmo: It is as new to me as to you.  
Demon-Brendan: Less talking and come here so I can devour you like your friend.  
Latmo: How dear you!  
With that, she let out and angry Garr and her eyes began to glow. She was changing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: Ten**  
Back at the came the all could hear the roar. Kouga woke up and burst from the hut  
Kouga: What hell was that?  
Kagome: It sounded like Latmo.  
Kouga: Latmo  
He ran soon forming a cycle. When he was there, Latmo was in a fight the demon. Then he spotted Inuyasha.  
Kouga: why are you just standing there mutt!  
Inuyasha: She told me not to get involved. That's her friend Brendan but is taken over by a Demon.  
The other caught up.  
Kagome: What going on? Who is that?  
Kouga turn to them.  
Koga: That Brendan but now he is a demon but she wants to handle it herself.  
They watch as they fought. Brendan too a big chuck out of her side but that did not stop her. She pulled out her sword and whispered, "I love you Brendan."  
Her swords grow once more pink the ball of energy came out. He was destroyed. Latmo collapse on the ground. They all ran to her and Kouga pulled her head up. The sun light's rays hit her eyes she open them. Latmo pointed at the died demon's body and said  
Latmo: Quickly grab the shred.  
Inuyasha raced and pulled it out.  
Kouga: How did know?  
Latmo: It's new to me too.  
Then she passed out and Kouga carried her back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: eleven**  
Latmo woke up to kouga by her side  
Kouga: I see you are up.  
Latmo: Yeah.  
Kouga: I am sorry about your friend.  
Latmo: It's OK he will always be in my heart.  
Kouga: What now?  
Latmo: I don't know I will start traveling again but it been awhile since I had done it alone.  
Kouga: Why not come with me and my wolf tribe.  
Latmo: Really, I don't want to bother you.  
Koga: You would be a big help since you can sense the shires.  
Latmo: OK when do we leave?  
Kouga: when you are up to it, I told my tribe to wait by the river for me.  
Latmo: We could go know but I have to do some thing first.  
Kouga: OK  
Latmo began to meditate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:12**  
Inuyasha was outside with the other when Kagome jump up.  
Kagome: Inuyasha can we go for a walk and talk to you for a minute.  
Inuyasha: Sure.  
They walked off in the wood in not say a word until Kagome stop and looked at him.  
Kagome: Inuyasha I been waiting a long time to say this but I love you.  
Inuyasha could not believe his ears.  
Inuyasha: I love you too.  
Kagome reach and they began to kiss. Inuyasha pulled back and looked her in the eyes. They were dark brown! But Kagome have green eyes. Suddenly Latmo face appeared then she was gone.  
Inuyasha: Damn she is good.  
Kagome who was known in control looked at him.  
Kagome: What?  
Inyasha: nothing.  
He hugged her.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I never want to lose you.  
Kagome: Lose me? What is he talking about?


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter:13**  
When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at camp they saw, Kouga and Latmo say good-bye.  
Kagome: Where are you going?  
Latmo: I am going to travel with Kouga. I want to thank you for all you help.  
Kagome: No Problem.  
They hugged then she walks up to Inuyasha  
Latmo: Thank You Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Yeah sure.  
Latmo said goodbye one more time and then they span off to meet the rest of the tribe.


End file.
